1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor diodes, variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing variable resistance memory devices. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to semiconductor diodes including impurities, variable resistance memory devices including the semiconductor diodes and/or methods of manufacturing the variable resistance memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, memory devices having a variable resistance property have been developed. Examples of the memory devices include a resistive random access memory (ReRAM) device, a phase change random access memory (PRAM) device, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device, etc.
In the memory devices, a memory cell including a variable resistance layer and a selection device may be disposed between upper and lower electrodes or between upper and lower conductive lines. A semiconductor diode, e.g., a PIN diode, may be used as the selection device. A plurality of the memory cells may be arranged to form an array, and an operational reliability of the selection device at each memory cell may be desired.